The Case of A Hidden Affair
by Erehmi
Summary: Day 7 of 7 Affair Week Challenge! "... Ayah tidak pernah bohong padamu, Pompom." Ya, ayahnya pernah mengatakan itu padanya dengan segala rasa aman dan janji yang ia berikan, tapi ketika Pameela menemukan foto ayahnya yang berkencan dengan wanita selain ibunya, bukankah itu artinya ia bohong? / One-Shot. OCs for character's children. Nggak seserius keliatannya.


**The Case of A Hidden Affair**

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Sunrise, Bandai, and their creators

This is just a fan work and no material profit taken from this.

Dibuat untuk Affair Week Challenge by CloudXLightning aka Cloli aka C

* * *

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

.

Pameela Elsman, gadis 8 tahun yang sedang duduk di anak tangga depan sekolah, mengangkat kepala ketika ia melihat seorang wanita berambut cokelat gelap dengan potongan yang sangat pendek seperti laki-laki berjalan menghampirinya. Gadis itu bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk roknya yang kotor sebelum berlari ke arah sang wanita. Tas sekolahnya yang cukup besar bergoyang-goyang di punggungnya ke kecil. "Bibi Shiho!" panggilnya girang.

Wanita yang bernama Shiho Joule itu berlutut dan menangkap badai kecil itu di tangannya. "Hai, Pompom! Sekolah hari ini menyenangkan?" balasnya sambil mengelus rambut pirang sang anak di antara dua ikat rambut di atas kepala.

Pameela tersenyum, ia sangat senang dipanggil dengan nama lucu buatan ayah dan ibunya. Ia pernah menanyakan kenapa mereka memanggilnya dengan Pompom padahal namanya Pameela. Harusnya Pampam, kan?

"Kalau Pampam jadi mirip Parampaa," jawab ayahnya sambil menyeringai lebar dan langsung mendapat pukulan di lengan dari Ibu.

Pameela tidak mengerti, tapi dia tetap menunggu sambil tersenyum karena meski terlihat kesal, Pameela bisa melihat senyum di bibir yang ditahan oleh ibunya. Ia suka melihat mereka berdua seperti ini.

Ibunya memperbaiki posisi Pameela di atas pangkuannya. "Kau tahu apa itu pom-pom?" Suara ibunya terdengar jelas di atas kepalanya, memberikan sensai getaran yang menggelikan di kulit kepalanya.

"Yang biasa dipakai kakak-kakak pemandu sorak? Yang bentuknya lucu mirip gurita?" jawabnya sambill mendongakkan dagu agar bisa melihat wajah sang ibu.

"Yap." Kali ini ayahnya yang menjawab dengan letupan di huruf 'p'. "Kau tahu kalau mereka menggunakan pom-pom untuk menyemangati anggota tim dan teman-teman mereka yang sedang berjuang di lapangan dalam pertandingan?"

Gadis itu mengangguk, namun masih belum mengerti maksud ayahnya.

"Maksud ayahmu, Pompom sayang," tambah Ibu, "kehadiranmu memberi semangat pada Ayah dan Ibu. Kau mencerahkan kehidupan dan hari-hari kami. Selalu."

Mata biru laut gadis itu membulat lebar. "Keren! Kalau begitu kenapa namaku bukan Pompom saja? Kenapa Pameela?"

Tawa ayahnya meledak, membuat gadis itu terlonjak sehingga kepalanya menghantam dagu ibunya. "Kalau kau tidak menanyakan hal yang sama begitu kau sudah besar, Ayah akan pertimbangkan untuk mengganti namamu menjadi Pompom secara resmi!"

"Janji?" tanyanya penuh harap sambil mengelus-elus puncak kepalanya. Seringai lebar mewarnai pipinya yang merona.

Seringai di wajah ayah dan ibunya tak kalah lebar. "Janji."

Sampai sekarang Pameela masih tidak mengerti kenapa ayahnya pikir ia tidak akan menyukai nama Pompom kalau ia sudah besar. Ia akan mencintai nama itu selamanya!

Bibi Shiho melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri sembari memegang tangan mungil Pameela. Ia terlihat jauh lebih tinggi dengan sepatu hak yang ia pakai. Pameela mengambil sedikit jarak, tidak ingin terinjak ujung mengerikan itu meski tidak sengaja. "Ayah pulang malam ini?" tanyanya sambil berjalan ke arah mobil.

"Dia akan pulang saat makan malam," jawab Shiho lembut, membukakan pintu mobil untuk keponakan-tidak-sedarah kesayangannya. Ia memutar dan membuka pintu di sisi lain sebelum duduk di belakang kemudi. "Sabuk pengamanmu, Pompom."

Jari-jemarinya sibuk menarik sabuk dan berkutat dengan bagian kunci. "Ibu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tiga hari lagi," Bibi Shiho mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "tepat sesuai jadwal."

Pameela tahu kalau ibunya bekerja sebagai tukang foto (fotogra—fotogara—fotogare— _haish_ ) yang sering berkeliling dunia untuk menangkap bekas-bekas kejadian menyeramkan di masa lalu. Ibu dan ayahnya menyimpan foto-foto itu di tempat khusus yang disembunyikan dari Pameela jadi gadis kecil itu juga tidak tahu apa yang ditangkap ibunya, namun Ibu sering memperlihatkan foto-foto pemandangan yang super cantik dari tempat-tempat yang ia kunjungi khusus untuknya.

Pameela sudah mengerti kalau ibunya tidak bisa berada di rumah setiap beberapa hari, tapi ibunya selalu berusaha pulang sesuai jadwal dan tidak lebih lama dari satu minggu. Jadi mendapat kabar kepulangan Miriallia Elsman yang sesuai jadwal tentu saja benar-benar menggembirakan untuknya.

"Kau mau apa untuk makan malam nanti?" tanya Bibi Shiho dengan pandangan lurus ke arah jalan.

Pameela berpikir sebentar. "Bisa kita mampir beli permen kapas, Bibi Shiho?" tanyanya penuh harap dengan mata melebar.

Bibi Shiho tertawa. "Maaf, Pompom, caramu tidak akan berhasil padaku. Ibumu memberi perintah jelas untuk tidak membiarkanmu makan permen kapas tanpa pengawasannya. Mungkin kalau kau minta pada ayahmu, dia akan memberikannya."

Kedua alis Pameela bertaut. "Tapi nanti kalau Ibu tahu Ayah yang akan kena marah."

"Tepat sekali." Bibi Shiho tersenyum penuh arti.

Pemilik rambut pirang pucat bergelombang itu terdiam sejenak. "Aku akan kirim pesan ke Ayah," jawabnya akhirnya.

Senyum di bibir Shiho semakin panjang. Ia merogoh ponsel di balik jasnya dan memberikannya pada Pameela tanpa melihat.

Pameela menyambar ponsel itu dengan senang hati.

.

* * *

Dearka Elsman pulang pukul tujuh tepat malam itu.

Pameela kembali menerjang seperti yang ia lakukan waktu Bibi Shiho menjemputnya, namun dengan kekuatan tiga kali lipat ditambah bumbu kejutan. Dearka untungnya sempat menangkap pergerakan itu dari sudut matanya ketika ia menutup pintu sehingga mantan pilot Buster itu langsung menjatuhkan lututnya ke lantai dan menangkap tubuh putrinya dalam pelukannya, menghindari cedera serius dari kemungkinan _tackle_ berkekuatan kuda di kaki.

Dearka langsung berdiri dan memutar gadis itu untuk menyalurkan gaya. Pameela memeluknya sangat erat bahkan dengan kedua kaki yang dikunci di sekitar pinggang Dearka. Putrinya menjerit histeris karena serangan dadakannya gagal sebelum disusul tawa riang. "Jatuh! Jatuh! Jatuh!" serunya berkali-kali sambil melancarkan serangan kelitik membabi-buta di ketiak dan pinggang ayahnya.

"Tidak akan!" sahut Dearka sambil berusaha memberi jarak namun tetap mempertahankan kedua tangannya di punggung sang penyerang. Ini semacam tradisi setiap Dearka pulang. Kalau Pameela bisa menjatuhkan ayahnya, ia akan mendapat satu es krim rasa apa pun yang ia suka dan kesempatan memilih film untuk ditonton di malam Sabtu.

Merasakan punggungnya yang mulai menyerah, Dearka berkata, "Pompom, kalau kau tidak berhenti kurasa permen kapasnya akan rusak."

Kalimat itu berhasil. Pameela berhenti menyerang dan memerhatikan ayahnya dengan teliti, mencari sosok merah muda menggoda itu. Dearka bergeser sehingga putrinya bisa melihat sebungkus besar permen kapas yang tergeletak di lantai bersama tasnya.

Wajah Pameela berseri-seri. Ia kembali menatap ayahnya dengan senyum lebar dan memberi hormat. "Gencatan senjata!"

"Gencatan senjata." Dearka mengangguk dan menurunkan beban berat itu, memberikan kelegaan yang luar biasa pada punggungnya yang tidak lagi muda—ralat—tidak semuda dulu. "Oh, dan pastikan tidak meninggalkan barang bukti, oke?" Ia berbisik penuh konspirasi.

Pameela hanya mengangguk meski ia tahu ibunya entah bagaimana selalu bisa menemukan barang bukti. Begitu ia hendak kembali ke ruang keluarga, ayahnya menahannya. Pameela berbalik dengan bingung.

"Lupa sesuatu?" tanya Dearka sambil menunjuk ke arah pipinya sendiri.

Pameela memutar bola mata dan mencium pipi ayahnya singkat. "Sayang padamu, Yah!" serunya sembari membiarkan kaki-kaki kecilnya berlari ke dalam. Gadis itu melewati Bibi Shiho yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan dan sempat mendengarnya bertanya ke Ayah, "Bagaimana misinya? Yzak sudah di rumah?"

"Lumayan. Kurasa Yzak sud—oh, hei, Pompom! Jangan dimakan sebelum makan malam!"

 _Teeer-laaam-baaat ..._

.

* * *

Pameela mengigit permen kapasnya dengan wajah merengut. Ayah berhasil menyambar dan menyandera permen kapasnya begitu melihat Pameela melanggar perintah. Ayah bahkan sempat memberikannya Tatapan Itu. Ayah hanya mengeluarkan Tatapan Itu kalau ia tidak ingin dibantah atau sesuatu yang menyeramkan akan terjadi. Jadilah Pameela menghabiskan makanan China yang dibeli Bibi Shiho—Bibi Shiho langsung pulang begitu Ayah datang—bersama ayahnya di meja makan sebelum akhirnya sang ayah mengembalikan permen kapas itu dan pergi mandi.

Pameela masih memainkan permainan perang di ponsel ayahnya dengan kesal ketika akhirnya ia menyerah dan meletakkan ponsel itu di sampingnya. Kekalahan untuk ketiga kalinya. Seharusnya ia memilih mode _medium_ sa—tidak! Dae saja bisa! Ia tidak boleh menyerah!

 _Mungkin beberapa menit lagi,_ pikirnya ketika ponsel itu sudah kembali di tangannya, tapi tulisan "YOU LOSE" di layar berhasil mematahkan semangatnya lagi. Gadis itu akhirnya menekan tombol keluar dan mulai menjelajah _gallery_ untuk mengembalikan _mood-_ nya. Sebenarnya ia ingin membaca pesan, tapi toh ia tidak akan mengerti isinya (ia sudah pernah mencoba).

Jari Pameela berhenti ketika foto ayahnya bersama seorang wanita berambut hitam lurus yang melewati bahu muncul. Mereka berfoto di depan Februari Tower yang baru diresmikan tiga bulan lalu—sebuah tempat wisata untuk melihat keindahan Kota Februari dari ketinggian dan dari yang Pameela pernah dengar dari teman-temannya, di sana menjadi salah satu tempat kencan yang paling terkenal.

Seseorang mengambil foto itu untuk mereka. Ayahnya dan wanita itu berdiri berdekatan dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam di tengah-tengah mereka. Senyum lembut terlukis di bibir keduanya. Astaga! Ia bahkan tidak pernah melihat ayah dan ibunya berkencan lagi sejak sebulan terakhir! Lalu wanita itu ...

 _Sial, dia cantik._

"Hei Pompom, jangan lupa _charge_ baterainya kalau sudah selesai, ya," ujar ayahnya dari arah tangga.

Secara refleks Pameela menekan tombol kembali berkali-kali dan membuka permainan perangnya lagi. "Oke," jawabnya kaku.

Ia mendengar suara pintu kulkas yang dibuka. "Kau main apa, sih? Kelihatannya serius banget." Pertanyaan itu datang dari arah dapur.

"Thunder of Chaos," jawab Pameela dengan suara yang agak keras. Ia menyandarkan punggung dan menekuk lututnya di atas sofa sebagai sandaran tangan. "Dae menantangku memecahkan rekor nilainya."

"Dae?" Kini suara Dearka terdengar lebih dekat. Pameela melirik sebentar dan melihat ayahnya bersandar di ambang pintu dapur sambil memegang botol air dingin dengan handuk yang melingkar di leher. "Oh! Maksudmu anaknya Paman Yzak? Kau masih sering kontak dengannya?"

"Hu-uh, lewat _e-mail_ ," balasnya dengan jari-jari yang sibuk berkutat di layar, "dia tidak sabar pulang liburan nanti."

"Huh? Oh, iya. Sudah setahunan ya sejak terakhir dia pulang." Dearka menegak minumannya. "Ayah masih tidak percaya Paman Yzak benar-benar memasukkannya ke sekolah asrama."

Pameela hanya membalas dengan gumaman. Tidak lama kemudian jarinya berhenti bergerak. Ia menelan ludah dan memberanikan diri. "Ayah," panggilnya ketika Dearka baru mengambil satu langkah ke dapur lagi. Pameela berbalik sehingga ia benar-benar menghadap ayahnya. "Ayah hari ini ke mana saja?"

Dearka menatap putrinya dengan bingung. "Kerja, tentu saja. Kenapa?"

 _Bohong._ Pameela menggeleng. "Tidak, aku cuma penasaran kenapa hari ini Ayah juga tidak bisa menjemputku. Sudah tiga hari ini Bibi Shiho terus yang jemput."

"Ah," Dearka meringis, "maafkan Ayah, tapi sepertinya untuk beberapa hari ke depan Bibi Shiho yang akan menjemputmu terus sampai Ibu pulang, Pompom. Ada pekerjaan yang harus Ayah selesaikan beberapa hari ini. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Ayah benar-benar tidak bisa menjemputku karena kerja?"

Kali ini Dearka mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali ke dapur. "Tentu saja. Ayah tidak pernah bohong padamu, Pompom. Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu?" tanyanya khawatir.

Pameela kembali ke posisinya semula dengan ponsel tergenggam di atas lutut. "Hmm, tidak ada apa-apa."

Ia bisa mendengar suara langkah ayahnya berhenti tepat di belakangnya. Tiba-tiba saja tangan besar ayahnya itu mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya yang sudah bergelombang dan sedikit berantakan. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan dari Ayah, eh?" pancing Dearka dengan seringai jahil di wajahnya.

 _Pertanyaannya, Yah, apa yang Ayah sembunyikan dariku ... dan Ibu?_

 _._

* * *

Keesokan harinya Shiho merasa heran karena Pameela tidak menyambutnya seperti biasa ketika ia datang menjemput. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan berjalan tanpa semangat menuju mobil sedan hitam yang diparkir di depan sekolah.

Sepanjang perjalanan gadis riang yang suka bercanda seperti ayahnya itu lebih banyak diam dan hanya bicara ketika ditanya. Shiho memerhatikan keponakannya lekat-lekat. Sakit? Tidak, dia kelihatan sehat dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kesakitan. Masalah di sekolahnya?

Shiho benar-benar kaget ketika mereka berhenti di lampu merah dan Pameela tiba-tiba menangis.

Belum sempat ia mengatakan apa pun, mobil di belakangnya sudah menekan klakson beberapa kali. Shiho mengumpat dan menjalankan mobilnya. Pikirannya terpecah. Ia cepat-cepat mencari tempat parkir dan meminggirkan mobilnya.

"Pompom? Pompom, kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" desaknya, berusaha sebisa mungkin mengontrol rasa panik yang mulai naik ke permukaan.

"Bibi Shiho," lirih gadis itu dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajah, "selingkuh itu apa?"

Shiho merasa seolah mendapat tamparan tiba-tiba dari orang asing. " _Apa?_ " tanyanya lagi, tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia dengar.

Pameela mengusap matanya berulang kali dengan punggung tangan. "Aku cerita ke temanku tentang ... apa yang kutemukan kemarin dan ... dan dia bilang ... dan tadi aku juga lihat," tangisnya pecah lagi, "Bibi Shiho ... kurasa Ayah selingkuh ..."

.

* * *

Malam itu ayahnya tidak pulang. Bekerja, kata Bibi Shiho, tapi Pameela memilih untuk tidak percaya.

Pameela hanya menghabiskan separuh makanannya sebelum memutuskan untuk tidur lebih cepat. Ia sudah menceritakan foto yang ia lihat di ponsel Ayah, apa yang dikatakan temannya, dan apa yang ia lihat di perempatan waktu pulang tadi. Pameela melihat ayahnya berjalan dengan seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang yang diikat kuda, wanita yang sama yang ia lihat di ponsel ayahnya kemarin malam. Yang membuatnya lebih parah, ia juga melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut cokelat gelap di antara mereka berdua yang berada dalam rangkulan penuh kasih sayang sang wanita.

Pameela tidak percaya ayahnya selingkuh dengan wanita lain—dan sudah punya anak seumuran dengannya!

Sepanjang cerita wajah Bibi Shiho berubah dari ragu, tidak percaya, dan akhirnya murka. "Ayah bilang Ayah tidak pernah bohong padaku, tapi kenapa ... kenapa, Bibi Shiho?"

Shiho membiarkan Pameela menangis di pelukannya sampai ia merasa sedikit lebih baik dan memberikan ucapan selamat malam dengan penuh pengertian ketika akhirnya gadis itu naik ke kamarnya. "Bibi ada di kamar tamu," _kalau kau membutuhkanku,_ ujar Shiho _._ Meski bagian terakhir tidak diutarakan, Pameela mengerti.

Setelah berganti baju, menggosok gigi, mengunci pintu, dan mematikan lampu, Pameela menenggelamkan dirinya dalam selimut. Ia bisa mendengar suara kemarahan Bibi Shiho dengan teleponnya, yang meski sudah ditahan, masih menyusup sampai ke dalam kamarnya.

Pameela meletakkan bantal menutupi telinga dan memaksa dirinya tidur.

Ya Tuhan, ia sangat merindukan ibunya.

.

* * *

Kelopak mata Pameela menutup iris birunya berkali-kali ketika ia melihat sosok anak laki-laki berambut cokelat gelap di depan pintunya yang membunyikan bel pukul sembilan pagi. Bukan soal waktunya yang membuat Pameela terpaku, toh hari ini hari pertama liburan musim panas. Yang membuat otak Pameela berhenti bekerja sejenak adalah ... kenapa anak yang ia lihat bersama Ayah dan selingkuhannya berdiri di depan pintunya dengan wajah tanpa dosa begitu?

Otak Pameela akhirnya kembali bekerja dan memutuskan untuk menghidupkan sinyal marah dengan level tertinggi. "KAU!" sahutnya dengan tangan menunjuk.

Anak laki-laki itu terlonjak ke belakang. "Ap-apa?" Ia terbata. Ekspresinya campuran antara takut, kaget, dan bingung.

Pameela menyambar sepatu terdekat dengan jangkauannya dan mengacungkannya tepat di bawah dagu anak itu. " _Berani-beraninya_ kau datang ke rumahku! Siapa kau? Kau mau apa? Mencari ibumu yang tukang goda itu? Dia. Tidak. Ada. Di sini! PERGI!" salaknya garang.

Anak itu mundur lebih jauh menghindari hak sepatu yang terlihat siap mencongkel matanya itu. "Ha—apa maksudmu? Ini aku, Pompom! Daedalus!" Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya sejajar bahu dengan kalut. "Kau tidak ingat padaku?"

Pameela mengerjap lagi beberapa kali. Matanya menjelajah sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya satu-dua sentimeter itu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala: kulit putih pucat, rambut cokelat gelap seperti milik Bibi Shiho, mata biru jernih yang agak sipit itu ... dan bekas luka kecil di bawah dagu ...

Pameela menurunkan senjatanya. "Dae?"

"Akhirnya ..." Daedalus Joule mengeluarkan napas lega. "Seriusan deh, aku tahu sudah setahun kita tidak bertemu, tapi masa' kau melupakanku semudah itu?"

Pameela terdiam beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya tertawa lepas. "Dae! Aku kangen!" Ia menerjang sepupu tidak langsungnya itu dan memeluknya erat-erat. "Kau memotong rambutmu pendek begitu, sih jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau tidak mengenalimu." Pameela melepaskan pelukannya masih dengan cengiran di wajah. "Kau tidak bertambah tinggi."

"Diam," gerutu Daedalus meski diwarnai seringai yang sama. "Ngomong-ngomong," katanya lagi, "kau tadi mengira aku siapa? Sesuatu tentang ibu tukang goda? Kau kelihatannya marah sekali."

Kebahagiaan itu tiba-tiba menguap. Senyumannya pudar. Menyadari perubahan pada sepupunya, Daedalus mulai cemas. "Pompom?"

Pameela menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia tidak tahu apa sebaiknya menceritakan masalahnya pada Daedalus atau tidak, tapi kalau ada orang yang paling ia percaya selain ibunya dan Bibi Shiho (ayahnya berpindah ke masa percobaan) dia adalah Daedalus. "Sebenarnya—" Kalimatnya berhenti di tenggorokan ketika melihat sosok yang baru muncul di depan pintu.

Wanita berambut hitam yang paling ia benci selama dua hari terakhir berdiri tegap dengan mata birunya yang terkunci lekat dengan mata Pameela. Wanita itu mengenakan kemeja putih lengan panjang di bawah rompi musim panas berwarna abu-abu. Jasnya yang juga abu-abu tergantung dengan pas di badannya. Celana panjangnya yang disetrika sempurna membuat dirinya terlihat tinggi dan tegap. Rapi, cantik, dan berkarisma. Meski Pameela terpesona, kadar kebenciannya terhadap wanita itu malah semakin meningkat.

"Apa? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Suara berat itu menyerangnya tanpa basa-basi.

Pameela terenyak dengan mata membulat.

"Hoi, Yzak, kenapa kau tidak masuk?" Suara ayahnya menyusul dari luar.

Wanita (pria?) berambut hitam itu menoleh ke arah samping dan memberi isyarat dengan tangannya ke arah Pameela. "Anakmu terlihat siap menggigitku kalau aku maju selangkah saja. Kenapa dengan dia?"

"Rambutmu, bodoh. Dia tidak mengenalimu."

Yzak menarik sejumput rambutnya sendiri dan memerhatikannya. "Oh." Mengangguk mengerti, Yzak kembali menoleh ke arah sang gadis kecil. "Halo, Pompom, ini Paman Yzak. Aku yakin ayahmu akan menceritakan soal rambut ini nanti. Bibi Shiho di dalam?" jelasnya tanpa intonasi.

Daedalus menambahkan dengan nada yang lebih ramah, "Kami datang untuk menjemput Ibu sekalian main sebentar."

Saat itu juga orang yang menjadi topik pembicaraan muncul. "Daedalus? Yzak? Oh, halo Dearka. Aku mendengar ribut-ribut sampai ke ruang cuci tadi." Bibi Shiho muncul masih dengan lengan kaosnya yang digulung sampai siku dan jepit rambut yang menahan poninya ke samping. Tatapannya berpindah dari keponakannya, putranya, suaminya, dan berhenti agak lama pada sahabat baiknya. "Ada masalah?" tanyanya lagi ketika tidak melihat satu pun yang bergerak di antara mereka.

Merasakan rembetan sensasi panas di seluruh wajah dan telinganya, Pameela mundur dengan perlahan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di belakang kaki mantan elite pilot ZAFT itu. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat celana sang bibi yang agak basah.

Perhatian keempat pasang mata itu mengikuti pergerakan sang gadis kecil berambut pirang dalam diam. Ketiganya kini berganti menatap sang benteng dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Shiho menatap puncak kepala Pameela, Daedalus yang mengangkat bahu, Yzak yang masih berdiri menunggu, Dearka (ia masih kesal padanya), sebelum akhirnya kembali ke Yzak dengan cepat. Ditatap seperti itu jelas saja membuat Yzak kaget. "Apa?" tanyanya bingung, mulai tidak sabar.

Shiho tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

* * *

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dan cerita selengkapnya tentang sikap aneh Pameela Elsman di meja makan, Daedalus tertawa tak kalah heboh dari sang ibu. "Oh, ya ampun, ini _epic_!"

"Berhenti tertawa, Dae! Aku tidak tahu kalau kerjaan yang dimaksud Ayah dan Bibi Shiho akhir-akhir ini misi penyamaran! Aku juga tidak tahu kalau Paman Yzak harus menyamar jadi wanita—berhenti tertawa!"

Yzak mengerang dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua tangan.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita tidak mengungkit soal kau yang tidak pernah menyamar sebagai wanita sejak awal atau kenyataan kalau kita menyamar sebagai pasangan _gay,_ " bisik Dearka dari sudut mulutnya.

"Tidak. Sepatah. Kata. Pun." Yzak menggebrak pelan meja dan berdiri. "Aku butuh udara segar—dan potongan rambut dan cat rambut secepatnya," ujarnya diiringi langkah keluar rumah lewat pintu belakang. Tidak lama kemudian, mereka bisa mendengar satu pilihan dari ratusan stok umpatan yang dimiliki Yzak diucapkan keras-keras dengan penuh penghayatan.

"Kalian tidak mendengarnya," ancam Dearka dengan Tatapan Itu yang diberikan untuk dua anak di bawah umur di hadapannya.

Daedalus memutar bola matanya, sedangkan Pameela terkikik geli.

Bibi Shiho juga bangkit. "Nah, sebaiknya kita juga siap-siap sebelum tempramen ayahmu kumat dan membakar sesuatu."

"Setuju." Daedalus ikut berdiri diiringi suara decitan kursi. "Sampai ketemu lagi, Pompom, Paman Dearka."

Keluarga Joule pergi tanpa meninggalkan insiden apa pun pagi itu. Dearka dan Pameela melambai dari ambang pintu, merasa agak sepi ketika suara mobil mereka tidak lagi terdengar.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Pameela menatap ayahnya lekat-lekat. "Maaf aku tidak percaya Ayah," ujarnya pelan.

Dearka tersenyum dan mennyentil pelan ujung hidung putrinya. "Kau bisa belajar dari kesalahan. Itu yang paling penting, Pompom."

Rasa lega, senang, rindu, dan berbagai perasaan lainnya yang bercampur aduk membuat mata Pameela berkaca-kaca. Ia memeluk kaki ayahnya tiba-tiba dengan sangat erat, membuat mereka kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh.

Dearka mengerang. "Yang ini tidak dihitung, ya. Sudah lewat lumayan lama dari waktu kepulangan Ayah."

Pameela tertawa dan semakin menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pelukan sang Ayah.

Dearka tersenyum tipis. Melihat putrinya seperti ini dan mulai belajar kosakata orang dewasa seperti 'selingkuh'—ia tidak habis pikir dari mana mereka mendengar kata itu, mereka masih kelas dua SD!—membuat Dearka merasa _mellow._ Ia tidak ingin putri semata wayangnya dan Milly menjadi dewasa. Dearka yakin ia akan sangat merindukannya kalau masa itu datang nanti.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Milly ...

Dearka melirik arloji di tangan kirinya. "Uph, oke, Pompom. Ibumu mendarat setengah jam lagi, jadi kalau kau mau mendapat koleksi foto baru dari Ibu—dan pelukan mesra untuk Ayah, kita sebaiknya berangkat sekarang."

Pameela mengecup pipi ayahnya singkat dan tersenyum lebar. "Oke."

* * *

END

* * *

Ada yang inget game Parampaa? #eh

Cloliii maaf entriku lamaaa. Kali ini juga aku buatnya Joule dan Elsman family, ya hehe. #baru sadar pas lagi nulis. Kali ini juga bukan affair yang eksplisit ahahaha. Semoga memenuhi challenge dari Cloli~

Dan terima kasih juga untuk reader yang bersedia mampir dan baca! _Have a good day, fellas!_


End file.
